The School Assignment
by PadrePedro
Summary: When a bunch of Narnian kids want to write an essay on the Names of Aslan in other worlds, they also have to find a most extraordinary way to gather material. Set mostly on Earth today, while time in Narnia is not too long after the departure of the Pevensies.
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE

Honestly, when the first hint came, I simply missed it! Not that I did not see it, because I certainly did,; I both saw and noted, but I did not pay attention to the sublimities of creation, and it lead me totally wrong. First!

It happened when I one snowy Monday afternoon came home, wet and cold; and saw two candles missing on the windowsill. They seemed to have been burnt and burnt totally to the bottom end. I remember having had dinner in their light and draw my conclusion that I had simply forgotten to snuff them out when retiring to bed.

Certainly I praised Aslan, the great Lion, under the name He uses in my world and in my language, for what had not happened was that the candles ended setting parts of my house on fire. This lead me to keep loving Him all evening, during drying my hair with a towel, warming up by the fire and enjoying one of the stories about His visit Here.

Coming home on Tuesday I was to tired, which was partly due to the darkness this time of the year, so it was not until Wednesday evening that my eyes got round and large from astonishment!

The reason was that I had been looking for a rare book. I had a paper copy made for me at Uni, but a friend had looked for this special book on my shelves; and as not finding it there, I promised to keep my eyes open. Right before Christmas it had arrived in the mail; not the original in our own tongue, but a translation into English. I had put it on the dining table, seeing my friend was soon to pick it up; but coming home I found it displaced!

The book had (been?) moved on the top of the table to sit directly opposite one of the chairs. As I tried to harness my imagination I figured that some-one had moved it to more comfortably read it, sitting on the chair. It was to become not a too bad guess, for certainly that book was in the centre of whoever came to my place. Maybe I have to tell you already; the book was real University literature written by a famous professor Tryggve and it was about all the names Aslan had revealed and used of himself here in my world.

Now my mind was prepared, and I was not for a second astonished when the door to my closet was slightly ajar, just right to allow the electric light operation when the door was open to shine forth. Add to this on Friday a hole in one of my many book shells, leaving a vacancy of two very small sized books; one of which lay sprayed on the floor below the shelf.

Now I had to chose some sort of response. Would I be scared of an intruder? Feel threatened of the intruder going on to actually steal things? It was now I realised that things were already gone, like the book which had been removed from the book shelf and not fallen unto the floor; and, eventually, I realised that the missing candles may not have been burnt at all, but removed!

Knowing that the most effective way to decrease the pulse and get blood pressure lower, to be able to really think; of course was to praise Aslan, under the name or one of the names he uses here; I did just that. It was quite an experience, I have to say. Both the subject of prayer and the way I prayed, was extraordinary. I had not done the like before!


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER

Whatever anyone may recognise from C S Lewis books on Narnia belongs to him and him only!

VISITORS

Saturday morning dawned and I noticed (yes, I had really learnt to really take heed during the past week) it to be a bit darker then at the expected time to get out of bed.

So, I stayed in bed, covers up and first reminisced the latest few days. As light slowly grew I got a step by step view; and realised that Aslan, under His name Here, must have for me something really exciting. Winding up slowly, I felt better, calmer but not warmer. I had to defeat the temptation to stay in my warm bed, and instead get up, in the crisp air, to get some clothes and heating on.

That did however not happen; not at once at least, because I suddenly came to hear a voice and saw light from a creak in my closet. Having to chose between freezing as in staying immobile or run and hid and freeze as getting cold somewhere unpleasant; I quickly decided to stay in bed. I had time to ask myself where were some one with a total body bind spell practised and at the ready? Anyone?

\- "And here we are again," said one high-pitched voice triumphantly. "We got back¸ as I said!"

\- "And according to the calendar, we came for the next day again! We have made the trip between the Worlds so many times now, that we have beaten Queen Lucy herself!"

Aha, I thought, they came every work day?

\- "That is exactly my concern," added a third clinking voice. "I think not we should be here more than necessary. After all, our assignment was to write something about Aslan's names in other some Worlds outside Narnia. We actually copied most of what we needed during the first day or two, did we not?"

\- "I can only agree," chirped some one, "we should not have risked being seen by coming back to many times. I shudder when thinking of being caught and not able to get home."

Oh dear, that must be really horrible! By now I had lost track of the voices, no longer knowing how many visitors I had. They seemed not totally grown up, and definitely not intruders.

\- "Ah, but we are not yet caught, are we? And dropping that little book we found saying that here is the great Lion called by the Name that is above all names – did we just not have to correctly quote that text? And how could we do that if we found not the book again in the library?"

\- "Adventure and academics, with us they go hand in hand," there was a laughter. "or paw in paw, shoulder by shoulder or wing beside wing. . ."

Paws and wings? Really? This did not really sound like ordinary kids any longer. Rather like young talking beasts. I suddenly realised that I might as well rule out the idea that this was a joke by my nephews and nieces; or neighbour's kids!

\- "And have you found the references, please copy them, so we have all we need! I myself will let myself do some exploring!"

Ah; opps! What should I do now?

As it turned out, the references to copy were to many, so the visitors decided to borrow the book where they had found the interesting Names, with the idea of returning it as soon as possible.

\- "We have not all to go, to return the book, they who will can remain at home!" said a voice from a face who had just turned around my doorpost. I quickly closed my eyes , pretending to sleep, but not swift enough to see the creature and realising it was a badger.

It was at this point any organised plan for their maybe seventh visit to my place had broken down totally. Instead of looking through books, interest was moved to my bedroom; and suddenly I found myself to be in the very centre of their attention. Clearly they had no idea why, suddenly they had encountered a human, They could of course not know that this day being a Saturday, I was off work and having a lay in. I really had to contain myself from laughing out loud hearing one theory after another idea to explain my presence. At one time they seemed really worried that I was ill. In the end they hopefully got with them a few books, or copied quotes out of books, they needed, and left speaking in between themselves that they had to tell Aslan what they had seen and ask about it. That it being me, of course!

Now pretending to sleep with the sounds and noises of the visitors showed up as a challenge I had not expected. Laying still with eyes closed and breathing calmly and regularly, ended up with me falling asleep for real. Applying for actors' school was definitely out of the question, then!

When I woke up from having dozed off, it was all silent everywhere. I got up to do my chores.

After breakfast, I peeked into my library. As before a row of books was missing. I supposed they were the ones interesting for finding the Names. Where the books had been, there was a letter. It plainly stated they had got permission by Aslan himself to visit my place and find what they needed for their homework there. Now had they maybe gone just a little bit over the top, me being home and all, but they hoped I did not mind. Mind? Was this not the most funny, interesting and exciting that had happened to me for year and years?

The coming morning I answered the letter, inviting them to use what they needed for their work and told them there was a table set in the hallway should they need to stay for long and be hungry. I put my letter in the spaced freed up from borrowed books, and went out for Sunday morning. Having had lunch with friends, I returned in the afternoon, finding all food gone, dishes washed and left to dry. And a note. Saying how much they thanked me!


	3. Chapter 3

AS YOU ALL KNOW

Aslan means Lion; and is the name given by C S Lewis to the Lord and Creator of the land of Narnia

Both the Land and the Lion belongs to him

BIRTHDAY

Winter was short that year; or maybe it was just me experiencing things so it went fast?

The kids had probably finished their home work assignment by now, as things in my place went back to a more normal state. Things did not seem to move, books were not disappearing, no candles were forgotten to be snuffed out and I saw the visitors not for weeks.

However we stayed in touch. Once and a while there would be left for me a letter in a vacant space in a bookshelf, the vacancy created by the seemingly fall out of a line of a book. It was a smart way to tell me I got mail, learning me to look for sprawled books.

So came another Saturday morning, and I had planned to sit down with tea to write. While the tea brewed in my pot, I spread my kitchen table with such things as artisans used. This was to be no ordinary letter. It had to be the most beautiful I could ever muster. I clasped my hands in prayer, asking him whose name here not is Aslan for assistance.

The morning had been dull and grey, and I was surprised by warm yellow light beginning to stream out from the room I kept my books. The Met office had said nothing of the sun breaking through so I certainly got curious. Besides, what could serve better as an inspiration as one book or another?

When I went into the library, the light showed up to be the least to be surprised about. Because on the orientally inspired carpet gazing up seemingly to one book in particular, sat – okay I know you will not believe this, who ever could, it is just too fictional, so my only defence is that reality always beats fiction – He!

He whose name in this world is another than Aslan, but in His shape of a Lion, sat in my library and seemed to enjoyed the books! He radiated golden life and light and suddenly I realised how Queen Lucy the Valiant must have felt every time she could hide her face in His wonderful mane. I had read of it, of course, and experiencing it myself was of course not entirely different, just more – genuine.

I do not know for how long time I had stood there realising it would be polite to close my mouth, just drinking in His presence and all He radiated.; when something peculiar happened. Totally out of Character, for being me, I mean, I suddenly behaved more like Lucy and knelt so close to Him that I could hide my face in His fur. It never occurred to me that I had not being invited.

\- "Welcome, O my beloved Son, so much surprised and confused," purred the great Cat. "I sense so much huge sadness in your life."

\- "Well, Sir, with my life almost completed, I feel very little was really accomplished and so much went wrong. Something even badly wrong."

\- "But, my Son, I died to right all your wrongs. I think you should stay close to me to get rid of that sadness and be charged with My love and life.

For Aslan all times are soon, so it must have been soon after He nuzzled me away, licked me with His tongue and breathed heavily through me. Even His breath had a message:

\- "Now, my Son, you have loved me for such a long time, and been of such a blessing for so many; so Take Courage!"

This seemed to be one of the great leaps the giant Lion always loved to make, because suddenly I realised that; but, of course, He has come with something I must do to help somewhere.

\- "You are writing an invitation," the Lion continued. As I merely nodded, he told me He thought of it as an excellent idea. He had just come to help me with information so the party I invited till surely would be one of the best ever for the kids.

Aslan told me about having heard the prayers of some orphans. They wanted to write an essay on which Names he carried in other worlds. Problem was just that stories about how Aslan revealed himself to other worlds was scarce in Narnia. So what the kids had asked was for a portal, leading to a place which contained those stories. Sending them into a public library was simply out of the question, so it had to be a private book-room which could help them find source material. As they hardly in the end would remain unnoticed, if not undetected, it had to be in the propriety of some one forgiving and young at heart.

Honouring the kids' braveness, beside this group doing very good in school, Aslan decided to do as they wished. For the first trips, and to my embarrassment, they were definitely here before the day of the lost candles; he personally sent them off. But he always listened in on what they had found. Yes, they moved the book so they could stand on the chair taking turns to reading and taking notes, and once they forgot to move it back before leaving.

Most amusing, however, was their account of the first time they came on a Saturday, and found the books Aslan had sent them to explore really did not belong to Aslan himself, but to one of His many servants in this world. I thought they had managed to keep calm and sneak off silently, but Aslan told me they had been so excited that they had almost done everything wrong that day. I must admit I had not realised. Absolutely not at all!

But watching me sleep once, was nothing, compared to having me as a pen pal. At least every week, all the orphanage would come together and hear about what happened in my life, in my personal petty little word. As it was, sometimes even Aslan came to listen in, as for emphasising to those young hearts that life for him may be leading the army against the Giants in the North; but more likely consisted of a kind word here and there, opening a door, helping some one cross the street, contributing to building new schools and orphanages, even donating a sum to the archaeological excavations in the Land He had lived when being here.

Aslan had loved the idea of my invitation, and also thought it great to be just for the group he sent here in the first place. But seeing the kids were orphans, birthdays were always a bit tricky, so Aslan had come to help, telling me how to organise. O, God, was I glad He did, and for His promise to escort the kids getting here. After He had spent some more time with me, He finally licked and then breathed me goodbye, and all my work was to begin.

My goodness, when did I last really look forward to my birthday? Three decades ago, back then when I was in my fifties?


	4. Chapter 4

Owning nothing but gratitude to C S Lewis for his creation of Narnia and its friends of all sizes and sorts; Lions or not - I realised that what is written below had not been a part of the original disposition but deserved a chapter of its own. So here it is - please forgive me if you become surprised!

HOSTING

The birthday party had been a huge success. I had been up in the morning to lay the table, actually on a card board box on top of my kitchen table, and then freshened myself up and re-dressed to look proper to the occasion. At the very moment my clock chimed for noon, I opened the door to the closet and saw very little of everything having had during the years found their way in there. Instead in front of Aslan were all the little Narnian heroes, who had travelled between the worlds to fulfil a dream home work assignment.

They were all talking beasts. There were, of course, other orphanages for humans, other again for mermaids etc., but these were in other places in Narnia. This one was somewhere in the Western Marches, had been founded by the very famous king Edmund of Old. And was now famous, not only for brining up children, but making of them excellent scholars. Quite a few of the top stewards of the Narnian court came originally from here; and of course that was in a bit leading the way for the kids.

\- "I want to go to the university in Anvard," sad a raven with so black feathers they actually seemed blue.

\- "As long as Taasban not changes its mind of talking beasts," smiled with us a badger, he himself seeking the librarian's profession, seeking an internship in the Narnian royal archives.

Most brave of all seemed to me be a talking mouse, wanting to be a knight. Sticking out his nose so violently in this purely academic group has to be considered outstanding. Under boohs and protests from the kids, I assured him that he would surely become a very good Knight; but I steered safely away from why such were his choice, as Aslan had forewarned me.

We ate and we sang, they told their stories; actually one of the same for all of them, as they began in the moment they arrived in the orphanage. And, even though they were prepared by their homework they awed at my story of as a young orphan being shown the Way to Aslan in my worlds by a caring aunt - Alberta? No, she was actually an older cousin of mine, ending up marrying - ah, what is his name now?

\- "Dear friends, if we were actually outside Narnia, in a World where the Creator of the Worlds was not known in the shape of a Lion," begun a talking fox his address. "And we are! And if we were at the seat of judgement (which we definitely are not), which in this World would be presided not by a lion, but by a human!" Here shudders erupted in the audience, so intense, I had to laugh. "Then books would be brought forward!" And a talking Cat came forward to me with a leather bound book named "How to address Aslan in other Worlds – a travellers guide to the Multiverse." During our conversation earlier, this cat had told me how much she loved art and calligraphy, and I suddenly understood that she was actually the producer of this book.

\- "This humble gift is our birthday present to our lovely host. To him!" the glasses were raised.

\- "What sort of gluttony is this? And what sort of excessive festivitas in such troubled times?"

The voice was high pitched, the imitation of the Witch very well done, and the toast was interrupted by a gasp. Me, however, recognising a certain accent, did not even have to see who had spoken.

\- "Well, now young mister Skandar Keynes, why are you here? And were are your manners?"

\- "Dearest little birth day boy, when Aslan told me we have visitors form the foreign Narnia, would I linger at home? Or go to see them? How judges thou, O learned one?"

It was at this time the party totally broke down. How could we try to explain to the kids that no longer lived the Pevensie children on this earth, but their lives had been rendered motion pictures (here the kids gasped and awed, and were confused and laughed), so this was the actor playing king Edmund the Just, not the real king; but the kids turned into an equivalent of the Spanish Inquisition and wanted to know absolutely everything. I ushered them out into the living room, where one chair would always be out of symmetry as a remembrance.

When poor Skandar was almost out of breath, I called them back to the table for a cup of hot cocoa. Then I saw some of the kids beginning to get weary, and feeling exhaustion creep onto me, I did not regret it, when the closet door opened, muyhome was filled with golden light, and a booming voice called:

\- "I have come!" This time however, it was not for any one to go to his Country.

We enjoyed him and then He wanted it to be the time for our farewells.

\- "But; Aslan, we will se him again, will we? And should we not having visit our home, too?" The kids pleading superseded even Lucy Pevensies' and finally Aslan simply had to give up. And He promised!

With the Narnians out of the way (or the World), Skandar helped me to get the dishes washed up, and leftovers sorted. Then we lit the fire, made more cocoa and lingered eagerly together – until Skandars phone rang and it was time for him to go home and get his children to bed. Story to be read: Prince Caspian.

I sat for a while looking into the flames, but when I thought I began to see Narnian knights on tourney, and naiads and satyrs dancing, I decided I had grown to tired and decided to go to bed. For a moment I thought I saw Aslan's face made up by the flames, an hear Him summarise the day:

\- "Well done, you good and faithful servant!"


	5. Chapter 5

Dear reader, in this episode we really enter the very world created by Clive Staples Lewis in the city of Oxford, England. Guess ownership?

And, please - be warned from the fact that Aslan comes to call somebody home - like that not, please on read not!

VISITOR

A few months had come and gone since that lovely birthday party. I very much appreciated the fine book they had presented me covering some of the names Aslan had used it this world. Even though it was merely a compilation of facts they found in my library, it was academic profound, nothing made up or imagined, but well founded in the sources. They seemed to have organised the Names in their own order of escalating appreciation, ending with Name above all Names – which, by the way was on the page the little sprawled book opened to every time I had a letter from them.

Easter was late that year and it promised to be overflowing with flowers of all sorts. If I only had not so much to do in the garden I would have enjoyed it much more. Now my gardening made me tired. Of course I slept better than during the winter; works makes an excellent reason for good rest, but it began to seem passing my resources. Maybe I would have to move to a place where I would be really taken care of?

I cannot say that the thought refreshed me. But planning a move had not to be done today; neither tomorrow, by the way, as I would enjoy a visit by some distant relatives then. Garden being not too bad looking and house organised, including food to be offered the day after, I went happily to bed early after having set the alarm. Just in case.

However, something woke me up. Opening my eyes, I saw a fire in the hearth, and in the flames did the fauns dance! I should have had paid attention to this and not just enjoyed the show and warmth from the fireplace. You see, without glasses I should not have seen well enough to view such a sight in the first place. But I missed out on it.

Maybe if I had had time to think it over, but that did not happen, as I heard my name being called. Now, I recognised the voice of Him who in my world has another name than Aslan. My heart was filled with such joy that I, without thinking, leapt out of bed to run to him.

Curiously enough, I felt so much stronger, moved so much easier and felt less pain than the day before. Must have been a miraculous sleep I had had, I thought, while running into the living room to met Him I love the most. I fell to my face, worshipping him, drinking in the glory of his divine presence.

Again he called my name, and looking up I saw Him transform into the great Lion. In the process he got transparent and thus I could see the mirror on the opposite wall; or, rather, I saw myself in that mirror. Or,rather, I did not see myself. What I saw was a fifty year younger version of me. In a blink of an eye it was gone and the room filled with the golden light radiating from Aslan himself.

I buried myself in his mane and was filled by joy and hope and felt so loved that I had never doneso in my life ever before.

-"My son," said the Lion. "I have come to take you for a ride."

Maybe I looked surprised, so he continued:

-"You may remember that the kids from Narnia wished to see you. Today is an excellent day for that, so let's go!"

Visiting Narnia would never make any one sad, least of all me; and the fact that I would entertain guests later would be no problem. I knew, of course, that how long I would ever stay in Narnia, the point of return would be no more than seconds after we had left. To this however the Lion seemed to disagree!

He did not speak to me; but rather show me this mornings event as seen through His eyes. I saw myself sleeping peacefully at first. But then my breathing got weaker and weaker and finally it stopped. At that moment I seemed to step out of my body. Or rather, a version of me around his thirties in age occurred in the bedroom, while at the same time my body lay still in my bed. I did open my eyes, to see clearly without glasses, leapt out of bed with no pain or limp, and . . .

-"Yes, my son, I have come to take you Home, "said the voice of the one I loved most of all, and then it changed into Aslans purr and continued telling me that on the way we must visit a certain school in Narnia,where I was expected this very morning.

-"And, yes, my son, in the world you used to live you passed peacefully in your sleep, with no pain and sorrow. And on my way here, I forewarned your relatives, so they will neither be scared nor worried when coming here. They know what to do. Nothing holds you really back here. Maybe you are ready to go?"

I wanted to have a last look at the little house where I have stayed for so long, and was granted that. To my surprise I saw that large part of my library was no longer there. On the other hand my rooms were clean and the garden splendid, so I could always remember my (now former) life here with joy and happiness!

In the next moment I stood beside an old Victorian lamppost, and Aslan asked me to climb up his back for a ride. I can not really describe this; only that if you take half of a flight and half of fast a motorcycle ride; adding a huge feeling of safety and being comfortable – then you may come as close as my words may take us to tell how it was. In the end we arrived.

With a last leap Aslan landed on a large lawn in which end was a huge estate or manor. On its long veranda, covering almost all the side of the house facing the lawn, stood rows and rows of Narnian kids, in all size, shapes and species. In front of them all, on the stairs leading up to the veranda, was the kids I knew so well now, surrounding what must be the main professor or headmaster of this school.

As I slid off Aslans back, I heard Him address all the kids, and their shrieks of joy in response. In a second I was greeted by the group that earlier had visited me. They came down upon me from all sides, showed affection in all possible different ways – and suddenly I felt embarrassed! This should befall Aslan, not me! But when I turned around, he was not there. Ah, well! Aslan is not a tame lion, so of course, he would come and go as he himself wanted!

Now I could only sit it out; all the school wanted to meet me, feel me, talk to me; and then there was a common meal much like a victory banquet of old. We were all happy; and it did not get worse when the great Lion himself showed up. For me that was great, since it relieved me from being the very centre of every bodies attention!

How Aslan managed to minister to all the kids individually I do not know; neither how he could do it in what for me seemed to be such a short time. I used the time by having a chat with the staff, me getting to know as much as they could tell me about the institution; and how it was run. As for its finances; they told me golden balls sometimes were cast into the dining hall when there were great needs. They said they knew not who did this, but I immediately thought of St Nicholas of Myra, our world's origin to the stories of Father Christmas, who used to distribute gold balls by throwing them in via poor peoples windows. However, I thought it not my right to tell!

Suddenly the One who in this world appeared as a Lion stood in front of me in the shape He took in my world. I guessed the kids had asked Aslan to let them see Him that way.

-"My son," He said to me in the voice I so well know from earth, "time has come for you to decide. Do you want to go back to earth and continue your life there for some time more; or do you wish to travel to my country, and see the face of my Father?"

I did not hesitate for a moment. Go back? Were I mad? Ah, no, travel on would be my only choice! I had only one wish though; that as many of my books as possible and suitable should be transferred to the school I was now visiting. It would need it more than any antiquarian bookshop my relatives would give them too.

One I had stated my request, the librarian of the school, a partly greyed furred badger, came forward with a scroll. It showed up to be a letter of donation; and it listed all books the school should now be given according to the will of Aslan. I read it through, and had no objections. No bad books were mistakenly put upon the list. Wanting to sign, one in the entourage of He who in my world is never called Aslan, stepped forward and handed me a ring. A signet ring. After I sealed the donation letter he slipped the ring onto my finger. It was only now I remembered the already gone books from my library! He must had known, must he not.

Time came for farewells. I took farewell of the school; and Aslan (now back in His lion shape) did say farewell to me; until the time we should meet in his country. Then His entourage gave me a long, warm cloak, to wear as part of the trip would be cold. They draw their swords, as part of the trip could possibly be dangerous. In the end, Aslan surprised me (as always, no?) telling me there was to be an escort. It showed up to be the kids who had visited me, and invited me here.

Off we went; through the heavens or the dimensions or whatever it was.


	6. Chapter 6

Dear readers, I have by now received two reviews, both to the prologue of this story.

I certainly appreciate both, however different they are in length, style, origin and message. Many thanks! But let us now go on with the story, please!

ARRIVING

I am not sure I will be able to describe the journey very well. Was it through wormholes in our galaxy towards a distant planet; or to star system far, far away? Or was it passing dimensions the living have guessed exist, but themselves never visited? That I can not say; only that I was quite happy both for the cloak and the swords escorting me.

Suddenly we all saw light in the distance in front of us; an coming closer we saw a huge city that was seemingly floating in space. Having seen it my words feel like ash. That city seemed to be more real than anything I thought was real, and my ways to describe it declined with its increase in reality. The closer we got the more breath taken I got!

The city was surrounded by a high wall which seemed to be partly transparent, letting light shine trough it. At the base of the wall was some sort of a route or avenue going around the wall, and it connected three huge open city gates breaking through the city walls facing us.

A little below the avenue was a platform. It was fenced by a low wall, but part of the wall was open and there hung a golden chain. It seemed very much like a landing place for a boat. There we were now heading and when we got closer, the entourage with the swords slowly lagged behind to have me and the Narnian children in front of them. On the landing someone unfastened the chain to let us through.

As we landed, the swords were sheathed; my cloak unfastened by the being on the landing and the Narnian children gathered around me for a last farewell. It was nor time for them to enter Aslan's country yet, neither was this the way for them to do it. Strangely enough it did not at all feel sad, only happiness and feeling sure of all of us seeing each other again was there. We simply were not able to feel any unhappiness.

Suddenly I could hear Aslan speak to the children, even though I could not see him, and in a way I could not explain they were gone. Home of course! Suddenly I realised that Home was exactly where I was heading; or rather I was standing on a landing just outside Home. Looking back I could see the chain fastened again over the opening in the landing wall.

-"This way please," was said to me by the one who held my now folded cloak. I was shown that to my right, parallel to the wall was a stairway, leading half way up to the avenue around the wall, till it met a door. Obviously I was to walk alone now, as I was not followed by anyone.

Walking up the stairway, I saw the door being opened by another being, clad in the same white and shining garment as the one who had stayed behind. Being ushered in, I … well, if I had been still on earth I would have describe the place like some sort of an oriental bath., the contraption any kings' or emperors 'guests or visitors were taken to for proper preparation.

Had I been on earth, still, I would have said I was undressed, bathed, my hair washed; the dried, got my hair cut and my body oiled and perfumed; before finally being dressed in a beautiful white linen garb. Being were I was, I am not sure this is a correct description. But you get some of an idea of what happened.

Coming out from the bathhouse, if I may call it so, I had now been turned around 180 degrees and faced another stairway, leading up to a landing opposite one of the city gates.

Walking up that stairway, I saw in the corner of my right eye, a third of those white creatures; this one carrying a blue velvet pillow and on top of that a golden crown. At the top of the stairs, I view the open space outside the city a last time; now seeing it seemed filled with glittering stars in many colours. Then I turned to the right, crossed the avenue leading around the city walls and braced to walk through the city gate.


	7. Chapter 7

And here we are, dear reader; and also dear reviewer, who comments without even read what others have spent time to create, at the high pinnacle -

the creation of the lands of Narnia and the inhabitants thereof are as little of mine ownership as is the creation of this world and the reders of this story-

To each the glory he or she is entitled :)

THE THRONE INSIDE THE GATE

The gate was huge. I can not say how tall or how wide it was, only that it was wide open and felt welcoming. Going through the gate I realised it could actually be closed by a likewise huge door of sorts, made in some white material, with streaks shimmering in weak pastel colours. Had I been on earth, I would have thought it was lined with mother of pearl, or any material simulating its features.

\- "The gate is made by one single pearl," I heard from behind, "and it will always be open, except during the night." Not knowing why (yet, I found out later) I very much doubted it would ever be dark; thus the gate being always open.

\- "However, He is waiting you now. Please proceed!"

I never doubted who He would be. Instead my heart leapt with joy as I went though the gate and again turned to the right. Inside the wall was a small square or a plaza, closed off to itself by a low perpendicular wall inside the city, below which was a platform or podium of such. On that stood a throne; and on the throne sat – HE himself.

He who in my world had another name than Aslan radiated light, life and glory, almost to the extent that it was hard to look upon him! Still he was not only the most radiant and illuminating I ever saw, He was at the same time the most beautiful and loving I have ever experienced. Or rather, he was more than brilliant, more than powerful, more than upright and more than loving. My simple words are in no way fit to described all which radiated from Him and through me.

I fell to my face.

I fell to my face before Him, but not because I was scared; no, I did it out of my heart's full longing to worship Him, to love Him, to exalt Him; to sing my praises to him in such a way that even the most qualified choir on Earth would fall behind – but I found I could not utter a word!

Such was the love that flowed from Him into me that my eyes were filled with tears and my voice simply was not able to obey the hot wishes of my Heart. I could only lay there, in front of the throne and be filled with all His light and love and peace.

I can not say how long time I was just laying there, being more happy than I have ever been. I can't even say if time matters in that great City. Eventually, however, he spoke to me:

\- "Welcome my precious and beloved child."

\- "It would give me much joy if I might see your face. May I please ask you to stand up for me?"

And so I did; and his flaming eyes pierced me, and I thought I would hurt from memories of what in my life had not been well or worthy Him. But his eyes went through me, and reached all memories and engulfed them with His love and seemingly they changed. What had been good was magnified, but what had been bad was healed, so it never would affect my future ever again.

And then it all happened so very sudden that I could not prevent it or even have a say against it. The blue velvet was carried to his side, and He lifted the crown and put it on my head.

Now I fell to my face again; this time remembering to take hold of the crown and set it before me, and I cried out my whole beings' knowledge of not being worthy. But as suddenly as He whos name is not Aslan and in my world had not revealed Himself as a lion had put the crown on my head – like sudden the golden light and the breath of Aslan surrounded me and he spoke:

\- "My son, you ARE worthy, because I have made you so. Please stand up again."

His words having given me strength, I mustered it and rose. Before me He stood, in the way He was revealed in my world, hand outstretched.

\- "I am going to present you to the Father. You must see Him as he really is, and enjoy the Glory of His Face."

This is when I for the first time realised that there was an exit from the throne square, an entrance to the City. It had been covered by a thick curtain, however, now moving slightly as by a breeze; as to reveal itself to me.

Wearing again the heavy crown of gold, set with precious stones, and the lovely white garment; I was taken by the hand and began to walk towards Eternity.


	8. Chapter 8

AUTHORS EPILOGUE

And there we are, at the end of the story; or rather one end of the two stories knitted together!

I hope the merger of C S Lewis' Narnia and the dreams and visions of the author has neither been confusing, nor repulsive to any one. On the contrary, I hope you have enjoyed all the chapters!

We left off the main character of the story when he was being led into what yet no human eye has seen or no eye has heard of; and yet cannot. The reader who wants to know more will have to take the route to Aslan's country from this world herself (or himself). The author has not yet travelled that path, only seen bits and pieces of it; as much according to what he has been able to take in, probably.

What happens to the kids is one end this story has not told, and the reason is simple; each kid in Narnia has its own life to lead, and every day decide if it shall be in accord with Aslan's will, or not. Therefore can no more be told here on Earth that that they each have a choice.

Just like every human being here on earth has to decide a life to live; in fellowship with Him who's Name is not Aslan in this world, or in self-centerdness, greed, hatred; like a besser wisser using verbal violence or a physical abuser of others' lives, even to their deaths. The choice is there!

There is going to be a banquet. I was brought to a great hall and stood on one of the balconies where choir and orchestra will perform; looking out over the tables being laid in front of the large White throne where He will sit who in my world did usually not appear as a Lion. And in front of him the table where the Special and Chosen ones will sit the fiest.

My eyes are in tears again, from happiness, when I think about _T_ _hat number,_ _oh,_ _when the_ Saints _go marching in._

Aslan died for you to be there, with me and all other happy. Please do not decline His invitation!

Ah, yes, thank you for reminding me!The book, the book which inspired this story is as real as is professor Tryggve. By some strange reason that book is no longer in my library, but here it is:

T Mettinger _Namnet och närvaron_ _: gudsnamn och gudsbild i böckernas bok_ Örebro: Libris 1987

The English translation is called _In search of God : the meaning and message of the everlasting names_

Ah, yes, again, there will be another story – very different from this one, to say the least. It will begin being published an an appropriate day, just as this one ends on the birthday of my mother's gentle father, a great help and friend of mine when I was but a kid.

Ah, yes, I should have ended by now. So I'd better do it here: Shalom et Eirene!


End file.
